


I May Be Normal, But I'm No Average Boy

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay, High School, Librarians, M/M, Out of Character, Popularity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Who has tied down the overly wanted, popular, and seemingly unattainable playboy?





	I May Be Normal, But I'm No Average Boy

People like to talk, he knows. He smirks as he struts down the hall to his next class with his hands happily shoved into the pockets of his new leather jacket that he's sure hugs his body in just the right ways, making everyone around him water and trip over their feet for him. Maybe had it been a week ago, he would have basked in the attention and teased some of the boys starting at his behind, urging them to meet up with him on the third floor bathroom instead of heading to class. Maybe he would have stopped in his walk and winked at that little group near his locker who were always marveling in how sexy he looked each day no matter what he wore, making them squeal and blush in delight of being noticed. Perhaps, he would had even tried to flirt with one of the teachers, making them flush a little red with anger at his incompetence to be a normal student who didn't flirt with everything that breathes. 

But this wasn't a week ago. He wouldn't dare to even look at another man, refused to give the girls attention, and scoffed at the boring idea of riling up a teacher. He certainly didn't want a detention now that he has a cutie waiting for him at his place everyday now. He walked to his locker, opening it with such grace that made those girls’ breath hitch and gasp, squealing quietly. While it was fun to mess with them formally, they could be quite annoying if he had to be frank but appearances were important. That's what his mother always said. 

He kept his eyes forward, refusing to meet any of his admirer's gazes. They could be quite imaginative, often bragging about events that occurred between them and him that Takano couldn't recall and definitely knew never happened but he figured there was no need to correct them. It was just a little fun here and there, right? Honesty and truth isn't what people come to highschool for either way. 

“Masamune,” Yokozawa, his close friend for years now, approached him with a risen brow and a curious look in his eyes. “Are you alright? You don't seek like yourself.”

“Mm, whatever do you mean?” Takano jokes, grinning as always. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Yokozawa rolls his eyes frustratingly while he happily latches onto the worn-out copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets that everyone had been forced to check out from the library by their teacher. While many hated reading it and groaned at the fact they were basically having their class turned into a book club - discussing the meaning behind the sonnets - Takano actually enjoyed it. 

“You haven't even waved at anyone.” Yokozawa pointed out. “Normally you come in with your shit-face grin, waving and flirting with everything in sight.”

“Oh, I guess I do.” Takano grinned. 

“Listen here you cocky-”

“Takafumi, there you are.” Kirishima, Yokozawa's boyfriend who has a bit of distaste for him, grabbed on Yokozawa's dark blazer's sleeve. 

“Kirishima! What have I said about calling me that in public?” Yokozawa said mortified, punching the older man lightly in protest. 

“Sorry, sorry, love.” Kirishima chuckled, running his fingers through Yokozawa's dark locks. 

“Stop that!” Yokozawa gaped, slapping Kirishima's fingers from his scalp. 

“Well if that's all you needed, I'll be on my way to class now.” Takano smirked, watching the cuteness unfold but not really wanting to stay around to see the rest. 

“Ah- wait, Takano-!”

-x-

“I need to recheck this out,” The librarian across from him looks up at him with his large green eyes. He isn't really the normal-type librarian but rather a student one. A student he knows well but no one else knows the truth behind their relationship. 

“It's not due for another week,” The brown-haired boy says calmly. He always seems so put together and Takano hates yet loves it. He loves to try and make him unravel in any way, shape, or form. He wants to reach over and tuck that loose strand behind the boy's ear just to watch him stutter and blush at the sweet gesture. He wants to lean over, grasp the boy's low collar of the pastel yellow sweater, and press his lips firmly against the pale pink ones, nipping and biting to leave his mark for everyone to know. He wants to slip his hand onto the counter, slip his fingers in Ritsu's and feel the warm skin pressed against his always cold skin. He wants everyone to know it's Ritsu is the reason he's like this, refusing to look at anyone that admires him and wants him expect Ritsu who's looking up at him so innocently with big green eyes clad in oversized pastel sweater and tight white jeans with the tie loosened and messy from all the hard work of him stacking and restacking boxes and boxes of books as his job. 

“Better to be safe than sorry, right?” Takano smirked, watching Ritsu's eyes widening as he had uttered those same words not even yesterday when he was underneath Takano panting and tugging for him. His green eyes are perplexed, narrowing his gaze at the smirking leather-jacket wearing student before those beautiful big orbs flickers to the students around them, watching and inspecting every move  Takano makes and every word he utters. 

“Yes, of course.” Ritsu seems to settle him, a smile tugged on his face as he looks up at Takano. There's this playfulness in his eyes, this daring look that says ‘come get me’ and it's dangerous. He nearly gives in, latching onto Ritsu's forearm and pulling him up over the counter and flush against his chest but he doesn't because he knows how to play this game and he loves it. Ritsu clasps his fingers around the thick tattered book, the warmth brushing against him teasingly and takes it out of his hands.

He watches Ritsu as he places the book on the brown counter, fingers gently tapping keys to find Takano's name and before he knows it, Ritsu has clicked his name and he's scanning the book. 

“Here you go,” Ritsu smirks up at Takano, biting his lip in a suggestive way. “Have a nice day, it'll be due January twenty-seventh.” 

“Thank you,” Takano takes the book back and without even thinking, he utters, “Though I'm sure I'd get much more reading done if you came back to.my place tonight.”

It's all for show, to make a connection between them since they're bound to be caught soon enough and questions will stir in its wake. Ritsu seems to understand after blinking a few times blankly before a grin appears and he's nodding, seemingly not wanting to hide either anymore even though it's been only a mere week. 

“I'm sure you would,” Ritsu teases. “Pick me up tonight and maybe you'll become an advanced reader


End file.
